


Laundry Hour

by SevenCandlesticks



Series: Twin Logic [1]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Siblings, Slice of Life, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 10:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20006554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: 10 PM. Len forgot to do laundry. Better late than never.





	Laundry Hour

It was late. Len needed to do laundry. Before pouring the liquid detergent in the cap to measure, he realized he forgot something. So, he set the cap down and went into the hallway.

"Rin! Do you need any laundry done?" he called.

No answer.

He groaned. "Rin--!"

He paused. Rin had already passed out in front of her laptop after staying up 2 hours straight on homework.

Sighing, he picked up all her dirty clothes from the ground to do her laundry for her. Right before leaving, he draped a blanket over her shoulders so she wouldn't catch cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt;  
> Putting in laundry for the other when they’re doing their own, anyway


End file.
